


Interwoven

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [16]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It's a sequel, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sappy, Uh it's soft, yeah they have a baby daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: A sequel to"When The Saviour Saves Himself". I think it could be read as a stand-alone though... I'm trying to finish some of my WIPs, so have some J/J/M fluff :)





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> Like "When The Saviour Saves Himself" this is not supposed to be set in 33AD. It's entirely made up, the time setting is whatever you want it to be, and especially this sequel is just what I imagine their life to be. Hope y'all like it.

Mary would never have thought her current situation possible. And yet, she could not imagine being in a better one. The last five years of her life had been a roller coaster.

She was happy now, they all were, but it had been difficult at times, starting with Judas nearly getting Jesus killed. She was not especially proud of how she had handled the situation, no, pride was the wrong word entirely. Much rather she felt like it was the only way to go at the time, they had no further options, because if they were being honest, all they wanted to do was survive. And they did.

It was not easy, really. There was a lot to consider when starting a new life but it was easier than it could have been, because there were three of them.

Mary had given her all to care for Jesus and Judas and they had reciprocated. After a few months, they had found their rhythm and it went more smoothly. Now, three years later a lot had changed, But these changes were less abrupt, they were developments, really. For one, they now had seven goats. It was a lot, but the animals were friendly most of the time, a part of their family and they sold for good money, as did their milk. They had also expanded their fields. It was a lot of work, but they managed and they made more money than before, which was good because the biggest change by far was the most recent addition to their family; a beautiful baby girl.

The had talked a lot about having children about two years after they started their new life, but individually they had had these thoughts for way longer, never daring to speak up.

They discovered that children were something they all wanted and when Mary discovered she was pregnant, the reactions on their faces had been indescribable. Jesus was over the moon. He immediately wrapped her in a tight hug, loosening it only to kiss her with the intensity she was used to from him. Judas however was different. He looked shocked, if his expression had not held the slightest touch of a smile, Mary would have thought he changed his mind. When Jesus and Mary broke apart to look at him, Judas was still standing on the same spot, seemingly unmoving, except for the tears that were running down his face. When he noticed they were looking at him, he buried his face in his hand, his words only audible in a muffled, choked off voice.

“I’m so happy.” That was all it took for Mary to rush over and wrap his arms around Judas like Jesus had done with her seconds before.

“Me too,” she whispered into his hair, as he took his hands from his eyes and pulled her close.

They were all thrilled. And they did their best to prepare for having a child, but that was not as easy as they might have thought. A lot had to be thought about, a lot spoken about, but even though sometimes they were stressed or irritated, they always came to a conclusion.

When Mary was seven months pregnant, The Incident, as they dubbed it, the other messiah, happened and it shook Judas up badly. For weeks he was not himself, always keeping to himself, sometimes even sleeping outside. He still blamed himself for what could have happened. Mary knew this, because they had talked about it in detail only days after they left Jerusalem for the last time. He had been under the impression, that the Pharisees would just keep Jesus off the streets for a few days, he had felt there might be more but those suspicions did not get confirmed until three years later, when he had heard the shocking news about the messiah, who was crucified among criminals, beaten and flogged half to death already. Mary nearly threw up when she really realised that this could have happened to Jesus, because none of what made her life worth living now, would exist for her.

She had not expected to get along well with Judas, initially, and was surprised to find him open up to her fairly quickly. They had talked a lot in the beginning. It was mostly about Jesus, about how they loved him, about how he knew no limits in anything he did, about how Jesus had come storming into their lives and whirled them up into his own. But then after a while, Judas had started opening up about his history, about his childhood, tentatively, but more and more. His father had been rarely home, his mother too preoccupied with three other children, that she used Judas around the house, helping with everything, but not at all caring for him. It made Mary want to give Judas what he had never had: a loving family.

For this reason it hurt even more, when Judas shut himself off from them, Mary sensed that Jesus was not sleeping either, they lay there in silence, missing Judas, worrying. But Judas returned and he started flourishing again. Mary loved him dearly. She had fallen in love with Jesus quickly, she had seen him and even though she had been sure, she would never have a chance with him, she had fallen and she had fallen hard. But with Judas it had been different. She learned to appreciate Judas, loved him as a friend, before anything else, but then her love had deepened and Judas’ had as well. Sometimes Mary was not sure how it was possible that they fit together so well, that somehow fate had arranged for their souls to belong together.

But there was no denying that they did. And there was no denying that Judas loved her. It was clear in the way he looked at her, in the way he kissed her, pulling her close, almost possessively, but his lips were soft, his touches never hurt; always gentle, caring, loving. It had been unexpected at first, how soft Judas actually was, but Mary relished it.

The pregnancy had been new, a good experience, the first time she had actually felt the baby move inside herself, her feelings had gone on a roller coaster. It felt amazing, knowing a living being was developing inside her, somebody she would give her whole love to and her life for, a person, she would raise with Jesus and Judas. But it was also terrifying for all the same reasons. How was it possible she had another human inside of her? How could she ever carry that much responsibility? Her first reaction was to cry, but Judas was there for her immediately, wiping away her tears, kissing her softly, and when he felt it himself, with his hand on her belly, he too had tears in his eyes.

They made many beautiful memories together, Jesus was more caring than ever, Judas matching him and Mary felt safe and sure that their child would never have anything to worry about.

The birth itself had been rough. Mary remembered barely anything herself, only snapshots of what was happening around her and pain, so much pain. Her throat was sore for a couple of days afterwards, because of the screams, that made her thank God that they lived so far off.

But in the end it had all been worth it, because the second Mary laid her eyes on her daughter she was lost and when she looked up at Jesus and Judas after minutes of just staring at the tiny girl in her arms, she saw her own feelings clearly mirrored on their faces.

Little Magda was a blessing, truly. They had decided to go with Mary’s second name, and it fit the baby. Her soft locks were blonde, they almost seemed white, but held a copper glint, similar to Mary’s own hair. And her eyes, after losing their blue glint, turned greenish brown, just like Jesus’. Mary was sure, no baby could be more beautiful and she was sure no baby was more loved. Magda rarely cried, but after a few months, she started having difficulties sleeping and cried through most of the nights. These were times, where Mary was happy about having not one but two partners. It made for more hours of sleep between all three of them.

It was Judas, who initially came up with the idea to propose to Jesus. Mary knew even as the words left his lips, that it was exactly the right thing to do. She knew, that a material confirmation of their love was not necessary and yet she started thinking about rings immediately.

But Judas was already a step further, explaining to her an intricately woven ring out of strands of silver and gold, the silver representing him and the gold Mary. It was not going to be cheap, but it would be worth it.

As soon as Judas had commissioned he ring, they went on to plan the occasion. Jesus was going away for a few days the following month, as he did twice a year, to visit his mother, one of the very few people who knew about their arrangement. Even though it was only going to be a few days, their goodbyes were heavy, almost sad. The days spent without Jesus were quieter. Mary loved the time she could spend with Judas alone, taking care of Magda, but there was also more work to be done, so they were busy at all times, anxiously waiting for Jesus to return.

A week later, when she saw the familiar silhouette approaching from afar, Mary hurried inside, where Judas was cuddling a sleepy Magda to his chest. She got the ring box out of the drawer, where they had kept it the last few days and put it into the pocket of her jacket. Soon they heard Jesus opening the front door and the moment he came into sight, Mary ran towards him, arms open. A smile formed on his lips immediately, then his arms closed around her middle and he spun her around once, before setting her down and pulling her closer into a kiss. When they broke apart, Mary buried her face in Jesus’ neck, relishing in the closeness, finally feeling him against her again.

“I missed you,” she whispered into his hair, inhaling his scent. It smelled like home.

“I missed you to, love,” Jesus replied.

From behind them, Judas spoke up.

“Goes without saying that I missed you too.”

Mary let go off Jesus who immediately made his way over to where Judas was still sitting with Magda snuggling against him, drooling on his shirt. Judas leaned up into the kiss eagerly and Mary could see the same passion and devotion in their gentle touches, as she had conveyed in her stormy welcome.

“It also goes without saying that we love you.”

Judas spoke steadily, but Mary could hear the slight trembles in his voice; he was nervous.

“Of course,” Jesus breathed and pulled Judas back up into another kiss. This time Mary spoke.

“We’re gonna say it anyways. We’ve decided to give you a lasting reminder of our love.” Her fingers felt weak when she pulled the box out of her pocket. Jesus spun around to her, a barely audible “what?” leaving his lips.

“Will you –” her voice broke. There was no reason to be this anxious; the love, the adoration and surprise, positive surprise written all over Jesus’ face should be enough to soothe her worries and yet she could not help it.

“Will you be our husband, Jesus?”

The expression on Jesus’ face was the same one, Judas had worn when Mary first told them, she was pregnant. He was stunned, tears rolled down his cheeks and he took a step back, to look back and forth between Judas and Mary. Then finally he looked at the ring between Mary’s fingers.

“Yes.”

It took Mary two steps to be over at his side and take his hand, the question clear in her movements, in her expression and when Jesus nodded, she slipped the ring onto his finger.

A she gasped when Jesus’ hands immediately came up to bury in her hair to pull her up into an enthusiastic kiss. Still with tears in his eyes, Jesus burst out laughing when they pulled apart and promptly hugged Mary to himself.

“Oh, I love you.”

A broad grin on his face, he then turned around to Judas who had stood up and watched them with a fond smile. Mary took Magda from him who was awake once again, watching her parents with wide eyes.

Jesus seemed to melt into Judas seamlessly. Their arms were slung tightly around one another and Judas’ head rested on Jesus’ shoulder, the unmistakable expression of utter happiness on his face.

Mary still felt as freshly in love as on the first day and she knew Jesus and Judas felt the exact same way.

For the rest of the day, Jesus was inseparable from Magda. The genuine love in his eyes when he looked at their daughter gave Mary reassurance in having made the right choice. She did not need it, she had known before how much love Jesus had to give. But the feeling of Judas’ hand in her own, leaning against him as they watched Jesus kiss a sleepy Magda’s forehead softly, made her heart leap with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me kudos/comments :))


End file.
